The Man Who Would Be Mikey
The Man Who Would Be Mikey is the twenty-second episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Synopsis Gonard is in the park and has strapped Guano to a missile, which he plans to launch at the city's power plant. Lily and Mitsuki arrive and confront Gonard. Mitsuki engages Gonard in a firefight while Lily attempts to shut down the missile's launch, but is unsuccessful. Mikey arrives and produces the "Kappa Katana", a stick, which he says he will use to cut the power cable to the missile's controls. Guano ends the scene. Guano asks Mikey what happened to his sword and Mikey reveals that he lost it. The cast discuss Mikey's numerous mistakes while filming. Ozu arrives and demands that they finish filming the scene quickly. Guano sends Mikey and Gonard off to find another sword to use. On their way back to the studio, Mikey and Gonard come across a boulder in the park with a large sword stuck in it. Mikey goes to get the sword, but is stopped by a strange old man. The man informs Mikey that the sword is called the "Dragon's Spike" and that it has a dark history. Despite the man's claims that the sword cannot be removed from the stone, Mikey pulls it out and heads back. Mikey rejoins the cast, who are unimpressed with the sword. They attempt to finish the scene. As Mikey produces the Kappa Katana, the sword glows with a bright light. The cast quickly discovers that the sword possesses magical powers. Mitsuki worries about them keeping the sword, but Mikey dismisses her concerns. Meanwhile, the strange old man laments the loss of the sword. The cast want to play with the sword, but Mikey is still upset about being mocked earlier and leaves. Back at his apartment, Mikey plays with the sword. Suddenly, Gonard and Guano arrive bearing gifts. They use the pretense of it being "Best Friends Day" to spend time with Mikey. They get him to use the sword to perform various tasks for their amusement. Mitsuki arrives and suggests that Gonard and Guano are merely pretending to be interested in Mikey in order to be around the sword. Mikey dismisses her concerns. Suddenly, Lily calls him and asks to hang out with him. Mikey goes to hang out with Lily. She has him rearrange her furniture using the sword, then sends him off. Mikey returns to his apartment to find the Gonard and Guano cooking and cleaning in an attempt to please him. Mikey realizes that the two are only being nice to him in order to get closer to the sword. Mikey angrily expels them from his apartment. The cast realize that Mikey is ignoring them due to their actions. The strange old man arrives, looking for Mikey. He warns that Mikey will need to know how to slay a dragon. Sure enough, a dragon soon arrives at the studio. The old man panics and flees. The dragon informs them that he has been asleep for one thousand years. He says that he will return to sleep after he finds and devours Mikey. The cast go to Mikey's apartment to warn him about the dragon. Mikey believes they are lying about the dragon in order to get closer to the sword. He tells them that he has disposed of the sword. Suddenly, the dragon bursts through the wall of Mikey's apartment and carries him off. The cast plan to find the sword and use it to rescue Mikey. The dragon prepares to eat Mikey. Mikey attempts to stall the dragon by challenging him to a game. The cast go to the recycling center to find the sword. They eventually secure it after retrieving it from a raccoon. Mikey is playing tic-tac-toe with the dragon. Mikey asks the dragon is he will still eat him if he wins, to which the dragon says yes. Mikey wins several times, causing the dragon to lose his patience and move to eat Mikey. The cast arrive with the sword and demand Mikey's release. They attempt to use the sword's magic to fight the dragon, but find that he is immune to it. They realize that the sword is actually a spike from the dragon's tail. They throw Mikey the sword and he manages to return the spike to the dragon's tail. The dragon is calmed and returns to sleep. The cast apologize for their behavior. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Mikey using the orb to cut the power cable to the missile's controls, stopping the launch. Trivia * The title of this episode references the story "The Man Who Would Be King" and its film adaptation. * The premise of this episode references the legends of the "sword in the stone". * The dragon speaks with a heavy Jewish accent and makes use of several Yiddish words, such as "chutzpah", "schlemiel", and "kvetching". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2